fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It-Ralph Pan 3: The Fun Is Just Began
Plot: Bill the Lizard, John, Fidget, and Peewee Pete were beginning to feel bored on Neverland, so they went to find the beautiful tan lioness named Florrie in their search adventure until their girlfriends; Mona Lisa, Marrill, Rouge, and Peepers finds them too. But when they searched out of their own, The Evil Baron Greenback is back to seek revenge on Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida, including their friends if he finds Florrie, he is now teaming up with a evil black immortal pony Nightmare Moon, since she wants revenge on Fidget for his valentines day. Will the our four heroes stop the villains? Cast *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951)/The Great Mouse Detective) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - John (the chubby mouse with the cigar in his mouth) (The Great Mouse Detective) *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Peewee Pete (the little mouse who stands against and hates Ratigan) (The Great Mouse Detective) *Princess Camille - Mona Lisa (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) *Riley Anderson - Marrill (Pokémon) (She speaks human language) *Princess Sofia - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) *Ponyo - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) *The Twins Lostboys - Max (the mouse wearing the striped shirt, jacket, and gray cap) and Old Blind Joe (the mouse wearing the eye patch who sits up front on Felicia's back) (both from The Great Mouse Detective) *Scarlet Starling - Bridget (An American Tail) *Cholena - Emolga (Pokémon) (She speaks human language, too) *Peter Pan - Wreck-It-Ralph (Same as the movie) *Wendy Darling - Merida (Brave) *John Darling - Taran (The Black Cauldron) (as Merida's little brother) *Michael Darling - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) (as Merida's other little brother) *Tinker Bell - Blossom (The PowerPuff Girls) *Nana - Snoopy (Peanuts) *Extra with Snoopy: Woodstock (Peanuts) *Princess Tiger Lily - Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks) *The Indian Chief - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) (as a good guy and as Sonata Dusk's adoptive father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Indians - Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) (as good guys) *Captain Hook - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *The Old Hag - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Smee - Stiletto Mafiosa and Leatherhead (both from Danger Mouse) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Reptar (Rugrats) *The Gangreen Gang - Clyde, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Sue (Hanna Barbera's Pac-Man) *The Pirates - The Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Fat Cat's Gang, and the Pi-rats (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *The Wolves - Hyenas (The Lion King) Trivia *Bill, John, Fidget, and Peewee Pete sings "I Like To Move It" from Madagascar instead "The Jungle Rhythm". And The Mott Street Maulers, The Mermaids, Bill, John, Fidget, and Peewee Pete sings "The Candy Man" by Sammy Davis Jr instead of "Fathoms Bellow". Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes